Girls just wanna have fun:justice league edition!
by kitty cat200
Summary: when me and my friend Kaitlin are sucked into the justice league universe, nothing but chaos can ensue! this is the justice league version of my other "girls just wanna have fun" basically it has the same first chapter but thats about it.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPT1

The day had started as a normal one. My freind Kaitlin Scott slept over the night before and was curled into a ball on the couch, her hair a tangled mess. I stood up, walking towards the kitchen.

"I want eggs" came the raspy voice of my friend. I turned back to see my freind's head plop back down onto the pillow. Chuckling, I continued my trek to the kitchen. Pulling out a pan, I got started on the eggs. Scrambled, with extra cheese, my favorite. It wasnt untill the Grits were cooking and I had thrown on the bacon, that Kaitlin finally tumbled in.

"Mornin sunshine" I sang, my southern accent peeking through. She gave me the 'go take your sunshiny-ness to mars' look before leaning against the counter top, or at least she tried to, she must have miscalculated something bacause two seconds too late she realized there wasn't a counter there and went sprawling to the floor. I grabbed my plate of food and stepped over her to get to the table.

"Walk much?" I asked when I lifted my foot over her twitching body. She sat up and mumbled

"gravities a bitch" before walking over for some food. When she got to the table she gave me a pleading look.

"No" I stated immediantly

"please" she whined.

"Ugh..fine you owe me" I stated scraping the rest of my eggs off my plate and onto hers. She nodded and began to eat the food. When I was done I took our plates to the sink and got started on the coffee.

"Yay!" Kaitlin squeled when she saw what I was doing. After puoring each of us a cup, I walked down to the tv and started to turn on justice league unlimited.

"Gah... Anna cat...do we have to whatch this? LETS WATCH PRETTY LITTLE LIARS INSTEAD!" Kaitlin yelled joyfully.

"I gave you my eggs" I responded evily.

"Ugh fine, but after we get to watch pretty little liars." She reasoned

"coolio," I responded, already plotting to kidnap her laptop while she watches pretty little liars.

"Thats weird..." I mumbled when the movie wouldnt start, I clicked to eject button on the dvd player ,the little slot thingie came out, but there was no dvd in it.

"Catlin hand me that case" I stated reaching my hand out.

"You have legs" she responded growling slightly. I stood up and walked across to desk that I had set the dvd case on. The dvd wasnt in there either.

"Um, Anna cat, is your tv supposed to be doing that?" Kaitlin asked nervously, turning I looked over to see the screen turning a bright purple.

"No catlyn, no it isn't." There was a loud popping noise before a strong wind started pulling us towards the tv. Catlyn, being closer, got swept off her feet and flew towards the screen. Not exactly wanting to see my best freind go splat, I lunged forward and grabbed her wrist. Chairs and books were flying into the tv and suprisingly they went straight through. A chair knocked into me and I staggered, reaching over to try and find a handhold, I only managed in grabbing my purse before I lost my balance completly and we were both yanked into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

"oomph!" I groaned in pain when my back made contact with the wall. Standing up slowly, I raised a hand to steady my spinning head. I heard a familiar groan next to me and turned to help Catlyn up.

"well well what do we have here?" My eyes snapped up at the familiar voice. _What the hell? is.. is that lex luthor? _I thought in awe when I saw the tall, tan skinned, bald man.

"it seems my dimensional portal has...misjudged its commands" I cringed at his words. I knew what was happening, it was every fans dream. Catlyn and I were sucked into the justice league universe. And from the looks of things we weren't exactly in a good scene.

"grab them." I heard him say coldly.

"eep!" I squealed in fright as two lumbering henchmen lunged towards us. I just barely managed to duck away from his arms. As I was running away, for the first time I noticed the 4 superheroes handcuffed to a wall. Realizing that the green glow coming from superman's cuffs was probably kryptonite, I sprinted to the control panel right in front of them. When I got there I stared in desperation at the complicated key-bored.

"ugh come on I can barely work my home computer!" I groaned to no one in particular. Hearing a loud yell behind me I ducked down below the table, just in time for the large hands to crush the control panel.

"hey that works" I mumbled when I saw the handcuffs unclasp.

"GET THEM!" I heard lex yell in anger as superman, batman, and the green lantern all started attacking the dozens of giant henchmen. Too late I realized that the one who had chased me earlier was still there. He reached under the table and grabbed me by my hair. I screeched in pain as he dragged me out, twisting and screaming vulgar insults at him. He placed a hand over my mouth to silence me. The moment I felt his hand close down over my lips I chomped down on it and held on with all the strength I had. "get off!" he yelped and ripped his hand out of my mouth. I stared at the blood that spilled from his hand then slowly lifted my head up to look at his angry eyes

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he screamed. He raised his hand to punch me, but before he could a flash of red and blue got between us. I couldn't see much from the bright red cape blocking my vision but, after a few moments, I saw the man fly backwards into the opposite wall. I assumed super man punched him. Looking around, I realized that all the henchmen had either fled, or was laying unconscious on the floor.

"Kaitlin!" I yipped when I saw her limp body in the arms of green lantern. Running over I couldn't help but check her pulse, just in case. I sighed in relief when it pounded strong and hard. (A/N yes I know that's what she said...)

"she just fainted. I think shell be fine" G.L. stated calmly. It was right when he said this that catlyn's eyes fluttered open.

"ugh Anna cat where are we and why does my head hurt?" she groaned.

"um...well you see.. I mean... uhhh.." I stammered, not exactly sure how to tell her that we were in the justice league universe.

"can you please put me down?" she asked G.L. kindly. He set her down carefully and I grabbed her arm to help steady her. When Catlyn looked around and noticed the three men around us in tights and capes she burst out laughing.

"Catlyn, now is not the time to start laughing!" I hissed angrily.

"oh come on! Anna cat u set this up didn't you?" she gasped when her giggles subsided.

"not this time Catlyn..." I said seriously. she stared at me for a moment, her eyes widened when she realized I wasn't lying

"Anna.. where are we?"

"a where house in metropolis" superman answered her question for me.

"Catlyn.. meet superman, batman, and the green lantern" I stated carefully. She looked around at us for a moment before passing out again. Green lantern lunged forward and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"hehe hi" I waved with a cheeky grin as the 3 founders gave me a stern stare. "who are you?" batman was the one to break the silence, surprising us all.

"oh! I'm Anna Kate and this is my friend Kaitlin Scott" I said happily, gesturing towards the sleeping figure in G.L.'s arms. At her name, Catlyn stirred,

"gah Anna cat I just had the weirdest dream... wait a minute... that wasn't a dream..." she trailed off before squirming out of green lanterns grasp and standing awkwardly next to me.

"well its obvious you two have quite a bit to tell us... but not here" superman stated, smirking slightly. Catlyn looked confused, I on the other hand was ecstatic.

"OMG ARE YOU GONNA TAKE US TO THE JUSTICE LEAGUE HEADQUARTERS?!" I squealed happily, bouncing in excitement. Superman and green lantern chuckled.

"i guess there is no other option" superman smirked at me. I smiled brightly back. Catlyn looked at us both like we were crazy.

"oh! Hold on a sec" I stated remembering something. Running back to where me and Catlyn had hit the wall I searched around a little until I found what I was looking for. My white, over the shoulder purse, with an electric blue lining. I walked back over just in time to hear the end of Catlyns sentence.

"...need to change." Looking down, I blushed a deep red when I realized I was still in my pj's which consisted of a t-shirt and underwear.

"I'm sure super girl will have some old clothes that will fit you two..." superman trailed off. I noticed batman had been very silent this whole time. Not unusual for the batman, but I still wondered what it is the dark night could be thinking...


End file.
